enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ender Lordos
|aliases = Lord Ender Redhead}} Ender Lordos is the main protagonist of Enderverse, and the leader of Imperium. He is currently the 8th Void Lord to order of the Enderverse after being handed the crown early by his father and the former Void Lord, Tarion Lordos. Before he became the next Void Lord, Ender lived his life as a prince, spending most of his days in the palace. Appearance From the perspective of others, Ender appears as a tall and serious figure who instills a slight feeling of fear and authority into fellow Voiders, being a Void Lord. He has dark red hair and red eyes, with a sharp chin. Ender is usually seen wearing a white and red shirt as well as white pants. When he is required to wear formal clothing, he usually wears a grey-ish and red coat with golden shoulderpads. He is quite tall and slender amongst other Voiders, who are known to be slightly shorter than other races. Origins Childhood - 64,989 Ender Lordos was born to Anna and Tarion Lordos in the year 64,977 as the next prince of the Enderverse. During Tarion's reign, he had never allowed Ender to leave the palace due to the dangers of the outside world until he was 14 years old, and this led to Ender living his life within the palace walls, never actually living an experience in the outside world. He was taught varying aspects of knowledge such as mathematics and science by his assigned teacher Joseph Notral, Kingsley Notral and his father, Tarion. In fact, Ender was taught the most by his father, from learning how to do paperwork from ranged and close quarters combat, Tarion had teached him everything he knew to prepare him to become the next Void Lord. At the age of 12, Ender was introduced to Lex Vaeron, to him, he seemed to be a foreign stranger who knew nothing about the city of Proscidion. In reality, Lex was the prince of the Netherworld, but his amnesia had affected him greatly, so Lex himself did not know he was the next Nether Lord. Lex was found unconscious in uncharted territory by Tarion, who was leading an exploration party at the time. Tarion picked him up and decided to adopt him as a new addition to the Lordos family, a fellow brother to Ender and Zero Lordos. For the next few years, Ender and Lex had gotten along very well, but Zero's relationship with Lex was far more greater. Lex had overall spent more time with Zero, but also spent a lot of his time with Ender as well. A New Beginning - 65,000 ''' A few days after Ender's 17th birthday, Lex had found out that he wielded the Fire element, but he was caught using Fire magic by one of the Lordos's servants. The servant informed Tarion that Lex was "a Netharian", and so he decided to deal with this by banishing Lex from Proscidion forever, to walk the uncharted lands of the Enderverse until he died. Tarion knew he didn't want to banish Lex so easily, but was forced against his own will by his peers because it could be endangering Enders' and everyone else's lives. Ender, of course, had objected to banishing Lex, but was ignored. A few days later, Tarion began to see the depressed state that both Ender and Zero was in due to the banishment of Lex. He knew that he didn't want to see his sons in such a saddening state, so he decided to wipe the memories of Ender and Zero using powerful manipulation magic, and had erased all traces of the name "Lex" from their memory. After that, Ender and Zero went on to live their usual lives. By the age of 23, Ender had a massive database of knowledge, from fighting techniques, tactics, leadership and magic combat. He had learned everything that Tarion had taught him, and was prepared to become the next Void Lord. After a few months, Tarion announced to the public that he would be resigning from his position as the 7th Void Lord early, and would be passing it to his son to lead the Enderverse for the next 10,000 years. Although surprised and confused, the public greatly supported his choice and Ender. On the 14th of November, 65,000, Ender Lordos became the 8th Void Lord of the Enderverse. '''Combat Technique Like all other Voiders, Ender possesses the Void element, which is a direct evolution to the Shadow element. He is able to wield the Void to his will, creating waves and spheres of dark essence to use against his enemies. Ender also possesses the dual Void Pistols, which he was given to by Gavatha during the Weapon Ritual. Instead of naming both guns with one name, he named them individually, to which he named them "Redemption" and "Exodus". The Dual Void Pistols are able to draw out the true power of the Void, amplifying its power greatly. With Ender's acrobat-like fighting techniques, he is able to use the pistols with full efficiency during combat. Personality Most of the time, Ender often acts calm and serious, barely showing or expressing any emotion at all, however this is an exception in serious events, where he will usually get emotional. He sometimes gives off a threatening nature, but is in truth calm and nice. He greets new people kindly even if they have evil intentions, and remains calm even in the most exciting situations. When Ender has an important task or more to do, he stays motivated and determined to finish said task. Despite his serious and calm nature, he also has an unexpected humorous side to himself. Trivia *Ender Lordos was named after the author of The Void Lord, Ender Hong. * Ender owns the highest title of authority for a 'mortal' out of all the other characters excluding Lex Vaeron, being in control of an entire world. * Ender is one of the four members of Imperium that only wields one element; Void.